The Puddle
by MakotoJinx
Summary: Short story. Yuffie has a new enemy.


A/N: one shot, Short, Sweet, and to the point.

Sadly, once again, I own nothing.

--

Yuffie was making her way to the WRO building. She was wearing her usual attire, even though it was practically raining chocobos outside. The ninja smiled, she didn't give a damn about the weather, she loved the rain with a scorching passion. Reeve sometimes secretly thought that she loved it more than him. She was a child of leviathan, after all. Water was her element.

She stopped when she reached the front of the building and glared at what lay on the ground before it. She hated that thing on the ground with the powers of Hades. It bested her every time she tried to pass it.

The evil puddle of death was what she called it.

To Reeve, it was nuisance that never got around to being fixed. To Yuffie, it only existed to make her life miserable.

The particular puddle in question was unique in many ways. For starters, it was a five-foot deep pothole in the road. Reno had created it half a year ago when he strapped dynamite to Cait's back and tossed him from the thirty-eighth floor. Bright orange traffic cones usually surrounded the evil puddle of death, but when it rained, the water would overflow from the hole and devour them.

Yuffie secretly thought that at the bottom of the pit, there must be at least twenty cones.

But, she did not hate the puddle for those reasons. She hated it for what it did to her. That vortex of Hell was out to get her.

Her first encounter was five months ago. Cloud was in a hurry to get back to the bar. When Yuffie had walked him outside to send him off, she had stood by the road to wave at him as he passed by. Fenrir had splashed her with so much water, that she had to change out of all of her soaked clothing and wear nothing but Reeve's suit jacket for the entire day.

The next time it rained, she made sure to stay away from it. But that didn't matter. Reno had come into work that fateful day with a killer hangover (like usual). On his way into the lobby had had spotted Yuffie and asked her to grab him a coffee. She yelled that she wasn't his personal assistant, he called her a brat, she threw a knife at him, and he tossed her over his shoulder and threw her into the puddle. As revenge, she dyed his hair pink.

The third time, she slipped on a discarded newspaper and fell head first into it. Reeve had to fish her out and take her home.

Two weeks later, it ate Marlene. While Yuffie was in the process of saving her the pavement beneath her feet gave away. Reeve had to take two days off work to cheer her up.

The next time it bested her, she swore to never go to work when it was raining. She was on the third floor, when an assassination attempt was made on Reeve's life. The would be killer pulled a gun on Reeve and shot out the glass window he was standing in front of. The crazy guy had then rushed Reeve to push him out the window. In the struggle, Yuffie had knocked the guy unconscious, but by the time she realized how heavy he was. It was too late. Both she and the gunman fell backwards out of the full-length window, right into the dreaded hole.

Now, as she looked at the evil hole of death, she weighed her chances. They didn't look good.

Yuffie turned around and decided to take the day off. She would go back to Reeve's house and make hot chocolate. But, as Fate would have it, that didn't happen.

Yuffie heard a loud rumbling noise from above and grinned at the familiar sound. She shaded her eyes from the pelting rain and looked up at the sky. The Highwind was making its way to hover over the WRO building. Cid was apparently dropping off Tifa and Cloud from their latest mission. Yuffie was overjoyed at the thought of seeing Tifa. So overjoyed, that she began to run towards the building. So overjoyed, in fact, that she ran right into the five-foot hole.

Her head emerged from the surface just in time to see Reeve run out of the building. He stopped short of the puddle, and took off his jacket.

"I saw you from my office, and tried to catch you before you walked away."

"Yeah, well you caught me all right. Just help me out of this stupid thing!"

Yuffie had to paddle to keep her head above water.

"Baby, you look like a drowned rat."

"Reeve, come on, I'm cold."

When Reeve finally got her out, he wrapped his jacket around her shivering frame. He looked at the distress on his lover's face and daringly cracked a smile.

"You know," he looked at her, "I really think that that thing really is out to get you."

"Reeve."

"Yes, love?"

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

A/N: This is just something that came to me in the shower. I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
